


My King

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Smut, authority kink, lamen, post Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say it again." </p><p>For a moment, Laurent is silent, wetting his lips before he moans out, "Damen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King

" _More_."

 

It's nothing short of a command, and Damen obeys, calloused hands firm and dark at Laurent's hips, bucking up into the Veretian king with as much force as he can muster in his still-injured state.

 

A gasp, wet and needy, and Laurent braces his hands against the lower part of Damen's stomach, careful of the wound still healing at the base of his ribcage. "Damen..." It comes on a whimper, and Laurent bites down on his lower lip, rolling his hips down hard. There's nothing he can do to stop the moan that slips out when one of Damen's hands fists his cock, and he comes hard, spilling hot and white over Damen's flushed, heaving chest.

 

"Say it again."

 

For a moment, Laurent is silent, wetting his lips before he moans out, " _Damen_."

 

There's something like pride shining on Damen's face when he says, his voice low and rough, "I will never tire of hearing you say my name."

 

There's a wicked gleam in Laurent's eyes when he leans down to cross his arms over Damen's chest, whispering into his ear, " _Exalted_."

 

Damen gives a telltale shiver at that, and Laurent pulls back again to look him in the eyes, blue on brown, both dark with want, though the blue set are sparkling with mischief. "You like that?" Laurent asks, his voice soft as velvet and just as sensual.

 

"Very much."

 

Another deviant little glimmer in Laurent's eyes, and he presses his lips to Damen's neck, whispering against flushed skin, " _Damianos_."

 

This time, Damen is the one to pull away, tossing his head back and rasping out, "If you keep that up--"

 

He's interrupted by the sight of Laurent's blue, blue eyes boring into his, and he comes to the sound of Laurent's sex-wrecked voice murmuring with incredible sincerity, " _My king_."

**Author's Note:**

> …I just really like the idea of Damen getting off on Laurent addressing him as a king :P
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
